


Easing the Burden

by blazersandbarricades



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Caretaking, Developing Relationship, Exams, M/M, Roommates, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazersandbarricades/pseuds/blazersandbarricades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals is a stressful time for all involved, so Todd attempts to ease the blow for Dwight, which causes his roommate to analyze his actions and try to return the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easing the Burden

**Finals is a stressful time for all involved, so Todd attempts to ease the blow for Dwight, which causes his roommate to analyze his actions and try to return the favour.**

Todd was curled up with a weakening cup of coffee, and a new addition to his literature collection that the librarian had recommended to him. Finals had approached, and Windsors' were becoming antsy. He had barricaded himself up in the journalism office, and organized final deadlines before the holiday break in order to avoid some of the chaos. The holiday gala had run into last minute glitches, so thankfully he wasn't performing this year. He'd heard enough complaints from some of the part-time staff, as well as gossip throughout the halls to count his blessings for avoiding auditioning completely.

However, as much as Todd attempted to avoid the drama, he knew it was a permanent source of frustration for his roommate. Dwight hadn't been coping well, yet Todd kept his observations quiet. Dwight was barely sleeping, and if he managed to get a couple hours of downtime, he suffered from insomnia attacks and nightmares. Todd knew Dwight would refuse to admit it out loud, so he tried to help in small ways.

Coffee was always waiting before their morning classes, complete with smiley-faced sticky notes. Dwight rolled his eyes out of annoyed habit, but what Todd didn't witness, were Dwight's collection of sticky notes placed neatly inside his journal.

The DVD player was strategically placed on Todd's desk with an accurate menu that he knew Dwight couldn't resist while Todd was out writing late-night editions for the paper. He couldn't bear to leave his best friend alone to deal with his thoughts at this point in the semester.

He'd arranged a deal with Stuart to keep the Tweedles entertaining with enough Logan angst in exchange for free reign in the advice column of the newspaper, which was sure to do damage by the next deadline, but Todd could live with that harassment. It was a worry off his mind to know that the twins would sway from bothering Dwight while he attempted to study in the restricted section of the library.

He'd used the editorial discount to stock up on extra school supplies knowing that Dwight refused to replace his favourite pens no matter how low the ink. Todd had worked around to buy the brand in bulk so that his roommate never ran out of the vintage fountain pen style.

Lastly, Todd had replaced the sigils on their windows, as well as the salt lines, and rock salt supplies each morning so that Dwight could cut that out of his own morning routine. Todd knew it was a comfort for his roommate to know, at least in the comfort of his own room Dwight was somehow safe. He couldn't control the drama outside of their dorm, but Todd tried his best to ease some of the blows while the entire school was stressed.

Dwight, of course, did not feel worthy enough to deserve such pleasantries. He found it difficult to accept the fact that Todd went out of his way to solve some minor problems of his during finals. He was not that important, and even though he'd risk his life for his best friend, Dwight did not consider the alternative when he was involved. No matter how many times Todd confessed his own bond, Dwight refused to encourage it. He could not let himself accept the reality that someone else cared just as much as he did about saving his life. He wasn't worth saving, especially since he had such a track record of failing everyone he cared about.

Instead of silently accepting the kind gestures, Dwight felt guilty that he couldn't return the favours. He was busy protecting the school population, as well outside sources with the Serendipity Hill Hunters. It was no excuse, but Dwight was pressured for time. He was already lacking on sleep, and Todd had obviously noticed. He had trouble focusing, and when he finally allowed himself time to rest he was haunted by regrets, guilt, and tremors.

Sometimes, the realization came to him too late, others on time, but he couldn't find the words to describe the truth out loud. Ultimately, he feared being alone in such a state. He refused to let Todd become aware of the range of his emotions, but sometimes he wished that his roommate wasn't out as late. Leaving him alone to wallow in self-loathing was severely damaging, and he knew it wasn't Todd's fault, and his roommate was doing as much as he could without interrogations, but Dwight surely needed one. He needed someone to yell at him. He needed someone to reprimand his internal behaviour. He needed someone to guide his lost soul, into a small form of acceptance. The problem was, that he could not allow himself to admit it.

Rumour had it, that Todd was holing himself up in the journalism office. Dwight had bantered back and forth to himself, weighing the pros and cons whether to disturb his reverie or not, resolving to leave Todd be. He'd done enough to help in secret, and Dwight couldn't begin to express his gratitude and burdened guilt over that fact.

Settling into the common room, he'd listened to half of Wes' rant to David and Thad on the hypocrisy of his feminism class, before he needed to escape. Drifting into the parking lot, he slipped behind the wheel and tuned out to the radio. He'd wired it to play Dean Winchester fanmixes and never tired from the repetitive classic rock.

He had no need to leave campus, but the need to head onto the open road was itching at him. As much as the need persuaded him, Dwight couldn't leave Todd alone to worry about his welfare. Instead, Dwight toured around campus for a while, ensuring that his protections were still in tact, before settling outside of the media building. He parked with a good view of the journalism office, and kept a lazy eye on the light gleaming from his roommate's window before succumbing to much-needed sleep.

Two hours later when he was awoken by death metal angst playlists, Dwight realized the light was out. He checked his phone, frowning at the lack of neglected text messages. Todd hadn't contacted him, and Dwight was beginning to panic.

There was no debating this time, as he locked the impala and made his way past the locked campus doors, storming upstairs to Todd's office. The doors were locked, so Dwight called Todd's phone, only to receive voicemails. He'd turned it off, left it behind, or had it on silent and neglected to realize. The notions did not comfort him, though.

Dwight had two options, making his way to the other end of the school and checking their dorm, which he knew was likely a bad idea, or breaking into the office. Both bad options, but he was not functioning on logical reason at this point in time.

Mastering the art of unlocking doors with bobby pins (courtesy of Laura and Sadie leaving plenty lying around the SHH common room), Dwight opted out of school damage, and snuck inside, knowing Han would be creeping security cameras and appreciate not having to set off alarms from breaking and entering.

"Todd? … Todd? You didn't text me back. You know how I get when you don't tell me where you are, and I need to know these things. I know you're busy, but I can't forgive myself when I don't know where you are." Dwight began rambling as he stumbled through the sea of desks and wheeling chairs in the dark. "I mean, maybe that's possessive, but I know you wouldn't do this on purpose, so either you've become a mute, or abducted, or … or just fallen asleep in a cute fashion."

The object of his affections was passed out on his desk, head on his forearms, papers array, glasses fallen to the tip of his nose, headphones faintly blaring music Dwight didn't recognize. Fingertips brushed Todd's hair lightly as Dwight surveyed his disheveled appearance momentarily. Todd was obviously worn out, if not more than Dwight, yet he'd been withholding the same information as to not concern his roommate. What a pair they were.

"Todd? … Hey… Wake up, Socrates, you fell asleep and I'm sure your bed is far more comfortable than a desk." Dwight replied softly.

The writer stirred beneath familiar fingertips, waking in alarmed panic a few seconds later. "Dwight? Wha- what are you doing here?"

"I was worried…"

"Why?" Todd asked in hazy confusion, adjusting his glasses and blinking his vision into focus.

"Well, uh, you'd been gone for a while, and I was concerned since you didn't answer your phone." Dwight answered meekly, toying with the Samulet around his neck.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I passed out, and didn't realize. I am so sorry for worrying you. I didn't – I wasn't avoiding you! I just need to finish the deadline because the printing company bumped up their requests and I – Never mind, you don't need to know the details. I should've told you, and I know how you get, so I'm sorry…. Thanks for coming to check on me, though… I appreciate it." Todd sighed, gathering up his things into consecutive piles.

"Todd, I'm not upset. I just worried about where you were… You've been so kind to me these past weeks and don't even deny it, because we both know that no one else would go out of their way to help me like you did. I care about you, and I know that it's been hard on you, too… I don't want you to feel obligated to help me, I will be fine on my own, but I appreciate that you're thinking of me." Dwight confessed, smiling small in Todd's direction just as the other boy raised his eyes to meet his roommate's.

"Dwight, I will always be thinking of you."

"You really shouldn't… I'm not worth the time." He muttered softly, but Todd shook his head, raising from the desk and enveloping his best friend in a hug.

"Yes, you are."

Dwight hesitated before hugging back tightly, burying his face in Todd's shoulder. He didn't deserve the comfort he was given, but was slowly learning to accept it when Todd was involved. Todd was his support, and he couldn't bear to live without him. As much as it scared him to admit, he wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
